Papermaking machines generally are comprise sections: forming, pressing, and drying. Papermakers fabrics are employed to transport a continuous paper sheet through the papermaking equipment as the paper is being manufactured. The requirements and desirable characteristics of papermakers fabrics vary in accordance with the particular section of the machine where the respective fabrics are utilized.
With the development of synthetic yarns, shaped monofilament yarns have been employed in the construction of papermakers fabrics. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,290,209 discloses a fabric woven of flat monofilament warp yarns; U.S. Pat. No. 4,755,420 discloses a non-woven construction where the papermakers fabric is comprised of spirals made from flat monofilament yarns.
In use, papermakers fabrics are configured as endless belts. Weaving techniques are available to initially weave fabrics endless. However, there are practical limitations on the overall size of endless woven fabrics as well as inherent installation difficulties. Moreover, not all papermaking equipment is designed to accept the installation of an endless fabric.
Flat woven fabrics are often supplied having opposing ends which are seamed together during installation of the fabric on papermaking equipment. Usually one end of the fabric is threaded through the serpentine path defined by the papermaking equipment and is then joined to its opposing end to form a continuous belt.
A variety of seaming techniques are well known in the art. One conventional method of seaming is to form the machine direction yarns on each end of the fabric into a series of loops. The loops of the respective fabric ends are then intermeshed during fabric installation to define a channel through which a pintle is inserted to lock the ends together.
For example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,026,331; 4,438,789; 4,469,142; 4,846,231; 4,824,525 and 4,883,096 disclose a variety of pin seams wherein the machine direction yarns are utilized to form the end loops. In each of those patents, however, the machine direction yarn projects from the end of the fabric and weaves back into the fabric adjacent to itself. Accordingly, the loops inherently have a twist or torque factor and are not entirely orthogonal to the plane of the fabric. U.S. Pat. 4,883,096 specifically addresses this problem.
It would be desirable to provide a papermakers fabric with machine direction seaming loops which do not have torque and/or twist.